09 kwietnia 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry - poranny magazyn rozmaitości 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 9.40 Program dnia 9.45 Przyjemne z pożytecznym, cz. I 10.00 "Gliniarz i prokurator" (10) - serial kryminalny prod. USA 10.50 Przyjemne z pożytecznym, cz. 2 11.05 Po sześćdziesiątce - program o problemach ludzi trzeciego wieku 11.35 Azymut - magazyn wojskowy - reportaż z "zielonego garnizonu" 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Agroszkoła. Technologia uprawy ziemniaków 12.50 "Wspaniała maszyneria" (3). "Smak i węch" - serial dok. prod. włoskiej 13.35 Zwierzęta świata - "Kraina orła" (7): "Przez morze traw", cz. 1- serial dok. prod. angielskiej 14.00 "Bagna Biebrzańskie" - film przyrodniczy 14.10 Mieszkamy w Polsce - Tatrzański Park Narodowy 14.40 Dookoła świata: Między Zambezi a Limpopo 15.10 Zwierzęta świata - "Kraina orła" (8): "Przez morze traw" 15.40 Przez lądy i morza. Współcześni Drawidowie 16.05 Wideoszkoła 16.15 Dla młodych widzów: "Kwant" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Magazyn katolicki 18.00 "Sherlock Holmes i dr Watson" (5): "Sprawa Harry'ego Rigby" - serial prod. angielsko-polskiej(1980) 18.30 "Zwierzęta Ameryki" (5): "Niezwykła ryjówka" -serial przyrodniczy prod. USA 19.00 Prawo i bezprawie - program rzecznika praw obywatelskich - Temat: Bezrobocie 19.15 Dobranoc: "Dziwny świat kota Filemona" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Gliniarz i prokurator" (10) - serial kryminalny prod. USA 21.00 Pegaz - magazyn aktualności kulturalnych 21.30 Kuluary 22.15 Studio Temat: Powroty 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 Piosenki z "Divertimenta" 23.55 Jutro w programie TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Rano 8.00 Program lokalny 8.20 "Nowe przygody He-Mana" - serial prod. USA 8.45 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.10 Przeboje MTV 9.30 Rano 9.40 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 10.00 CNN 10.15 Język angielski (26) 10.40 Rano 15.45 Powitanie 15.50 "Nowe przygody He-Mana" - serial animowany prod. USA 16.15 Sport - nauka gry w tenisa 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Giełda - magazyn kupców i przemysłowców 17.05 "Siedem przestrzeni" -film dok. 17.35 "Pokonać mrok" - film dok. 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Marc i Sophie" (3): "Honor Geghinich" 18.55 Europuzzle (powt.) -serial prod. francuskiej 19.00 "Pokolenia" serial prod. USA 19.20 Jaka konstytucja - Francja 19.30 Język francuski (21) 20.00 Wielki Sport 20.30 Odyseja kosmiczna 1992 - oszustwa, manipulacje i afery związane z sowieckim programem kosmicznym 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.40 Bez znieczulenia 22.00 "Triumf ducha" - film fab. prod. USA (1989) 24.00 Panorama Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout - progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The New Leave it to Beaver - serial komed. 11.00 Maude - serial komed. 11.30 The Young Doctors - serial austral. o lekarzach 12.00 The Young and the Restless - serial obycz. 13.00 Barnaby Jones - serial detek. 14.00 E Street - serial obycz. 14.30 Another Wodd - serial obycz. 15.20 Santa Barbara - serial obycz. 15.45 The Bold and the Beautiful - serial obycz. USA 16.15 The Brady Bunch - serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Ditefrent Strokes - serial obycz. 18.30 Bewitched - serial komędiowy 19.00 Facts of Life - serial obycz. 19.30 E Street - serial obycz. 20.00 Love at First Sight - telezabawa 20.30 Growing Pains - serial obycz. 21.00 Full House - serial komed. 21.30 Murphy Brown - serial obycz. 22.00 Chances - serial obycz. 23.00 Studs - telezabawa 23.30 China Beach - serial wojenny 0.30 Fashion TV - w świecie mody 1.00 De'signing Women - serial komed. 1.30 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Narciarstwo - mag. 9.00 Golf, US PGA i Freeport - McMorgan 10.15 Golf, European i US PGA - przegląd tygodnia 10.30 Golf, Mistrzostwa rzymskie 11.30 Eurobics 12.00 Boks zawodowy, Mistrzostwa Brytyjskiej Wspólnoty Narodów w wadze lekkopółśredniej 14.00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata '92, Rajd Safari 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Bodybuilding 16.30 Mistrzostwa Augusty '91 17.30 Hokej na lodzie, NHL: NHL - Washington w Pittsburgu 19.30 Argentyńska piłka nożna 1991/92 20.30 Powersport international - australijski wyścig samochodów turystycznych 21.30 Narciarstwo zawodowe, slalom mężczyzn o Puchar Nuprin USA 22.00 Mistrzostwa Augusty 1992, dzień 1 - na żywo 24.00 Hiszpańska piłka nożna: Barcelona - La Coruna, Real Madryt - Burgos MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside - teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits - największe przeboje Davida Bowiego 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies - informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 3 From 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV Prime - najnowsze przeboje, wschodzące gwiazdy 19.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today - rap show 19.30 Dial MTV - widzowie wybierają 5 najlepszych teledysków 20.00 Teledyski na życzenie prezentuje Ray Cokes 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - infor. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies - informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muz., wywiady 23.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV's Post Modern - znane utwory, popularni wykonawcy 1.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Muzyka nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy - magazyn poranny 9.00 Wie das Leben so spielt - serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni - serial USA 10:15 Dr med. Marcus Welby - serial USA 11.05 Kochany wujek Bill - serial USA 11.30 Tic Tac Toe - telezabawa 12.00 Potyczki rodzinne - show 12.30 Wpół do pierwszej - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina - serial USA 13.30 Santa Barbara - serial USA 14.20 Die Springfield Story - serial USA 15.05 Dallas - serial USA 15.50 ChiPs - serial USA 16.40 Riskant - telegra 17.10 Cena jest właściwa - telegra 17.45 Gluck am Drucker - teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 - magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 21 Jump Street - serial USA 20.15 Superfan - te1eshow 21.15 Wołanie o pomoc - teleshow 22.15 Time Guardian (Strażnik czasu) - australijski film s-f 1987 23.50 Wiadomości i pogoda 24.00 Służba w Wietnamie - serial USA 0.55 Walka z mafią - serial USA 1.40 Wilkołak - horror, serial USA 2.15 Wir singen im Chor - franc. film krym. 1987 3.35 Wo die Liebe hinfalt (Live My Life) - komedia USA 1935 5.15 Elf 99 Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional - Report 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 - tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Bezaubernede Jeannie 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Wilde Wasser 10.45 Booker 11.35 Glucksrad 12.15 Punkt Punkt Punkt 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele-Borse - notowania giełdowe, po progr.: SAT 1 NEWS 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens - serial USA 14.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie - serial komed. USA, po filmie: SAT 1 News 15.05 Falcon Crest - serial famil. USA 16.00 Powrót do Edenu - serial austral., po filmie: SAT 1 News 17.05 Geh auf Ganze - telegra 18.15 Bingo - telegra 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Glucksrad - gra, po progr.: prognoza pogody 20.15 Die Verschworer - im Nanien der Gerechtigkeit - serial krym. USA 21.15 Ulrich Meyer: Einspruch! 22.15 Spiegel TV - reportaże 22.50 Wiadomości 23.00 Der letzte der harten Munner (The Last Hard Men) - western USA 1976 0.45 Akut. 3sat 9.00 Zeit im Bild 13.00 Zeit im Bild 13.10 ORF - Mittags-magazin 13.55 Recht brisant 14.25 Jazz in concert - Peter i Walter Keiser 15.10 Jazz in concert - Wofgang Schmid 16.10 Wie wurden Sie entscheiden? - obywatele wydają wyroki 17.00 Wiadomości dla dzieci 17.10 Siebenstein 17.35 Mini-Quiz 18.00 Sportzeit 19.00 Wiadomości 19.30 Zur Sache - mag. polit. 20.00 Der Alte - ser. krym. 21.00 Ole Reise ins tausendjuhrige Reich - Robert Musil portret pisarza 21.40 Kulturjournal - mag. kult. 21.51 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 Zeit im Bild 22.25 300 mil do nieba - pol-duńsko-franc. film fab. 23.55 10 for 10 - szwajc. mag. inform. 0.20 3 SAT-Schlagzelien Pro 7 5.50 Jane und Kathleen 6.35 Trick 7 8.15 Catweazle 8.40 Bumpers Revier 9.40 Herzschlag des Lebens 10.40 Duet zu dritt 12.30 Gliniarz i prokurator 13.20 Scalawag - jugosł. film przyg. 14.55 Mr. Belvedere 15.25 Doogie Howser, M.D. 15.55 Tierisch prominent 16.05 Ben Cropp: Im Grossen Barriere - Rift lauert der Tod - austral. film dokum. 17.05 Trick 7 19.00 Die knallharten Funf - ser. sensac. USA 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Kommissar Navarro - franc. film krym., po filmie: Wiadomości 22.05 Special Squad 23.00 Attraktion - włoski film erot. 0.35 Wiadomości 0.45 Das Psycho-Dezernat 1.35 Wiadomości 1.45 Die todliche Spur 3.10 Wiadomości 3.20 Unwahrscheinliche Geschichlen 3.45 Die Heilige von Fatima Rai Uno 6:55 Poranek w RAI UNO 7:00 Wiadomości 7:30 Ekonomia z Mediolanu 8:00 Wiadomości 10:05 Poranek z ekonomią 10:15 Spotkajmy się! 11:00 Wiadomości z Mediolanu 11:55 Prognoza pogody 12:00 Bardzo mi miło, jestem RAI UNO 13:30 Wiadomości 14:00 Bardzo mi miło, jestem RAI UNO 14:30 Błękitne drzewko – program dla najmłodszych 15:00 Prapremiera – magazyn kulturalny 15:30 Kroniki włoskie 16:00 Big! – program dla młodzieży 18:00 Wiadomości 18:05 Chcesz wygrać? 18:30 Świat Quark: „Z Afryki do Ameryki” 19:35 Historia Enzo Biagi 19:50 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Wiadomości 20:40 Miodowe miesiące – show 22:45 Wiadomości 23:00 Europa 0:30 Północ i okolice 1:10 Spotkania Teatralne – Dulcinella 1:55 Wojna miłości i ucieczki – film 1968, reż. Jack Smight 3:55 24 godziny z życia kobiety – film, reż. Dominuque Delouche, wyk. Danielle Darrieux 5:25 Program rozrywkowy 6:00 Sekretna szuflada